The Proper Choice
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Theodore Nott made the proper choice in his life. Part of my Disillusionment Universe but can be read alone.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is part of the Disillusionment universe. This is part of my continued attempts to expand the universe away from it's principle cast. It can probably stand alone. If you'd like to read the other Disillusionment verse fics then go to my profile or my website linked from my profile there's a list of them in chronological order as there are a lot of them.

Warning: Allusions to sex nothing graphic or extreme but references to some sex acts between two men and a woman and a man.. Rated M just to be safe. Also allusions to self denied homosexuality and self loathing as a result.

The Proper Choice

Theodore Nott dressed quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping muggle. He detested the muggle clothes he pulled on but he had to blend in with them to avoid detection. He hated himself at times for this need that always brought him to these seedy muggle neighborhoods he couldn't get it in the wizarding world anymore, not since Rita Skeeter had outed so many people. To make matters worse he'd heard that the mud blood girl and her cohorts had started turning up at the few places Skeeter hadn't revealed where pure bloods with a problem like him could get relief from their own kind. They would show up passing out pamphlets urging pureblood stock to come out and stand up for their rights.

The very idea was ridiculous, he would never stand up and claim to be one of those degenerates like some of those Weasleys. He and the other purebloods with this slight problem were making the proper choice but by trying to ignore it and propagating the old bloodlines. He was glad his new wife was already pregnant and currently planning the party to announce it. He smiled at the thought now he wouldn't have to touch her for a while at least until the child was born and it was time to begin attempting to have another. He was thankful for the lust potion one sip and he'd be able to sleep with anyone or anything. Turning his mind from thoughts of what, the potion enabled him to do.

He saw the muggle stirring and frowned hating himself for what he allowed the filthy muggle to do. He had hated himself as he'd lain there on his belly letting the muggle do things to him all the while calling him a filthy disgusting freak as he'd asked. He couldn't bear to let any of these muggles remember, not after how he'd let them touch him. He pulled his wand out of the muggle jacket and tapped the muggle on the forehead. "Obliviate." He saw the muggles' face slacken. Then turning to the sheets. "Scourgify." Once any trace of him was gone, he apparated out not caring that the crack would awaken the confused muggle.

He arrived at the small flat he had rented during the hoopla of outings when it'd become clear he could no longer seek his relief amongst his own kind and would need to find it elsewhere. He stripped off the disgusting muggle clothes and sank into a proper wizarding tub. Scrubbing himself raw to remove the muggle stank, and he dressed once more in his proper wizarding robes. Once he was properly attired, he apparated once again returning to his home. He was surprised to find his wife still awake. "You should be asleep."

"I was waiting for you." Pansy said with a smile. "I was thinking we could celebrate the fact we will soon be parents." She walked toward him and threw her arms around hi nuzzling his neck. He pulled back. "Is something the matter?"

"I would rather not risk harming our child." He lied expertly. "He'd been planning this excuse since learning of her pregnancy waiting for the right time to use it." He saw her face falling. "I know the healers insist there won't be any risk but my father often said he believed that was why my mother died." His wife seemed reluctant but then seemed to relax. "Well even if we can't be completely intimate there are other things we can do." She pushed him onto their bed. "Just relax."

He wanted to ask what she was doing but when she had crouched near his waist he knew. Not able to think up an excuse to stop her or get out of the room to take a lust potion he laid back and closing his eyes pretended to his disgust that she was the muggle man he'd been with hours before.

The End.


End file.
